


Ingredient Gathering

by Goid



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Dog - Freeform, F/M, Incest, Other, Sibling Incest, bestialtiy, horse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goid/pseuds/Goid
Summary: Claudia needs to get some rare ingredient for a new spell.
Relationships: Claudia/Soren (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Ingredient Gathering

“‘Essense of Horse, Essence of Dog, and a loved one’s scream.’ Who comes up with this stuff?” Claudia proclaimed to herself, her voice echoing slightly in the study filled with books. She had been studying a couple of new spells these past few hours, but this one had her perplexed. 

“How am I supposed to get the essence of a horse? They don’t curl up into neat little balls when they die like a fire elemental.'' Claudia frowned. Perhaps it was time to go get some hands-on experience. 

It was dark out, just after dusk, and Claudia and Soren were expected to be in bed for the night, as they had ‘important’ judicial tasks to attend to in the morning. Claudia snuck past the guards in the castle, creeping her way outside. The early night air was cool on her exposed skin. Claudia wore a basic dress with a small belt around her hips, containing several jars. Some of the jars were empty, but most held reagents for spells. She crept around the castle grounds to the side of the castle where she saw the stables. She saw the last of the stable hands lock up the stable doors and walk away just as she arrived. 

She snuck up to the door, and quietly pulled the small bar that kept the door locked upright. Slipping inside, she found the stables moderately warmer than outside, it was dark in here as all the lanterns had been extinguished, but she could still make out the large dark forms moving slightly in their pens. With the flick of her wrist and a lightning bug thorax, she conjured a small ball of light in her palm. 

She walked down the rows of the stables, examining the horses she neighed at her in response. At the end was her father’s prized stallion, Shadowbolt. Aptly named for his pure black coat. She had ridden him many times when she was younger, so she at least knew she wouldn’t spook him by getting a closer look. She walked into his pin, which was larger than most of the other horses’. 

She stroked Shadowbolt as she got close, petting his head as he bowed it to her. The horse was not saddled or any equipment on, but Claudia still found it a little strange to see him like this. She had also remembered how this particular horse was rather ‘friendly’ with her. Shrugging it off, she returned her mind to the reason she had come here. Lifting her arm and placing the orb of light at the top of the pen, she reached to her belt and pulled out a long, slender glass vial and a sewing needle. 

She got close to the horse, looking for an adequate place to bleed him. She felt bad for hurting the horse but knew there was no other way to get his ‘essence’. That's when she felt something warm and fuzzy poke under her butt through her dress.

“Hey!” Claudia scolded the horse when he drew his muzzle back. “Stop that!” She waved a finger at the horse. “Can’t believe that,” Claudia said to herself, getting ready to drain the blood from the horse again. Her mind was distracted though, focusing on the feeling of that warm muzzle on her butt. It kind of felt… good? Claudia hesitated. She looked at the horse, and the horse licked her cheek. Claudia giggled a bit. Maybe… maybe she could find some other way to get the horse’s essence besides stabbing it? She pondered to herself. 

Looking around, making sure the coast was clear she knelt. Only one way to find out. Gazing under the massive animal’s legs she saw what she was looking for. A set of heavy testicles swayed side to side slightly, and between them was Shadowbolt’s flaccid member, still in its sheath. Tentatively, she reached out, cupping one of the massive testicles in one of her hands. She felt it, its weight and girth. She moved her hand a bit and began to massage the horse’s balls. Just as expected, the sheath of the beast began to writhe, and his member began to grow in size. 

Once out of its sheath, Claudia took her free hand and gripped the member. Loosely stroking it up and down as it grew to its full size. Despite Shadowbolt having a pure sleek black coat, his penis was molted, with bright spots of pink as well as dark contrasting black on the flesh. 

After enough coaxing, the stallion’s cock was turgid and throbbing. Shadowbolt neighed and whinnied as he longed for release. Claudia watched as the horse’s member bucked and spasmed every so often as the horse flexed its muscles. In the palm of her hands, she could feel his heartbeat as the rock-hard veins pumped along his shaft. Claudia took both hands and began to stroke the steed, back and forth, up and down, milking his long shaft. 

Claudia could tell Shadowbolt liked what she was doing by the way the horse rocked slightly into her. She picked up the pace, even spitting on the shaft in the areas she was rubbing to lubricate the friction a bit. She saw as the head of the shaft flared out to easily twice its original size. Claudia also felt the stallion begin to buck its hips forward. She could see his testicles constricting, and knew he was ready to blow. She quickly reached for a large jar from the belt she wore and uncapped it. She aimed the horse’s stallionhood at the jar and continued to jerk him off.

After just a bit more coaxing, he finally began to orgasm, firing his load with bestial ferocity. The jar quickly overfilled and began pouring out all over her hands and dropping to the straw-covered stone floor below. Claudia lightly stroked him as he finished, wringing out every drop of horsey baby batter from the stallion before releasing his quickly-softening member. She capped the jar and wiped the outside off. She felt bad for wasting so much essence but knew that this jar would be more than enough for multiple castings of the spell she was trying to learn. 

She stood up again and petted Shadowbolt, thanking him for his donation. She left the stables and snuck back up to the room. This was only the first third of the ingredients she needed, next up was the essence of dog.


End file.
